Happily Ever After?
by TheFlowerThatHealsEplusR
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene will never stop loving each other. That is, until another girl comes along. R AND R PLEASE!


**A/N: Hi, I'm FlowerThatHealsEplusR. Betcha don't know what E and R mean? No, you do. Trust me. If you don't know what E and R is…well, then you are clearly not a Tangled fan. Then WHY are you reading this story? **

**I am actually writing this story with my best friend Gracelynn. She is AMAZING at helping me when I have writers block!**

**So...this story was completley random, and came to Gracelynn and me during a social studies class. We started figuring out characters, plot, chapters, etc. And NOW, (two months later…) we're finally writing. YESSSS!**

**So, without further ado (who says that word anymore? Seriously?), LET US BEGIN!**

A sigh escaped Rapunzel's tailor as she began stitching a brand new green striped dress. Rapunzel stood in front of her, wearing the dress with her arms stretched out.

"Princess, _please _stand up straight," the tailor said.

Rapunzel regained her posture and the tailor smiled, happy that she was following orders.

_Princess_ Rapunzel. Rapunzel had never been called a "princess" by Gothel. She had never gotten used to all the princess-y stuff, such as big dresses, crowns, shoes, etc. Even getting a new dress was…well, new to her.

"Princess, please don't move. Do you want this dress to be finished or not?"

"Sorry," Rapunzel apologized.

"It's fine, dear. I'm almost done," the tailor replied.

Rapunzel felt a needle touch her arm, and she yelped.

"Sorry, Princess."

"Oh, no, it's fine, I just didn't expect it," Rapunzel reassured. Although, she knew the tailor didn't like her. She didn't know why, but her tailor would always givce her mean glares and mess up her dresses. Not that Rapunzel minded it; she didn't care for her either.

Rapunzel heard her tailor sigh in satisfaction. That usually meant she was done. Or not…she always sighs at everything.

"Done."

Well that answers that question.

Rapunzel walked over to a mirror and saw the dress in perfect condition, all green and pretty. It really brought out her eyes. Rapunzel twirled around happily.

"Thank you so much, Nichole," Rapunzel said.

"You're very welcome."

Rapunzel skipped happily out the door, forgetting that she left the dress she previously wore that morning. She was only stopped from her skipping to hear someone walking down the hallway. The person was none other than Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Hey, Blondie. Nice dress," Eugene replied.

"Thanks, Nichole just made it for me."

"Well, I'm on my way to the gardens, you wanna come with?" Eugene asked.

Rapunzel smiled a mile wide. She loved being with Eugene. Then again, who wouldn't? He was…no, is the most amazing man in the world.

"I'd love to," Rapunzel asnwered.

Eugene held out his hand and Rapunzel took it. They walked in silence until they got to the garden. The sun was shining in the sky, no clouds to be seen, and there were lots of flowers everywhere. You couldn't look anywhere without seeing flowers.

In nearby window stood Nichole watching Rapunzel and Eugene frolic about the gardens. She watched in disgust as Rapunzel and Eugene talked, kissed, hugged, snuggled…well, you get the point.

Nichole always secretly had a crush on Flynn Rider. She would always tell the king that she hated him, but she really thought he was kind of cute. She always saw him in the kingdom, or occasionally in the dungeons. Then, when she found out he was Eugene Fitzherbert, the lost prinesses boyfriend, she thought he was even cuter. Like "I'm going to steal you from your girlfriend" kind of cute.

"One day you will be mine, Eugene," she said under her breath.

Eugene had never really spoken to her, it was always just "Hey" or "Hello" when they pass in the halls. Or when he wants to get Rapunzel out of getting a dress made, it will be "Hey, I need to talk to Rapunzel". But Nichole had the perfect plan of how to get Eugene to fall for her.

**Not our best… but…yeah…MY DAD IS ANNOYING ME WITH HIS STAR WARS, OK? IT'S ANNOYING, WE CAN'T CONCENTRATE, AND I CAN'T SAVE IT FOR TOMARROW BECAUSE IT'S JULY 4, AND CAN'T DO IT TUESDAY BECAUSE I'M GETTING BRACES. BLEH.**

**So…yeah! REVIEW! And please, I can't do criticizim. **

**But REVIEW.**


End file.
